With continuous development of the display technology, a touch technology has found a way into people's life increasingly. By using the touch technology, information may be input by a user using his or her hand directly or using an object so as to touch a touch screen. Therefore, dependence of the user on other input devices may be reduced or even eliminated.
The touch screen generally includes a resistive type, a capacitive type, a sound wave type, an infrared-ray type and the like. The touch screen usually may take a form of a rectangular transparent panel. A touch position on the touch screen is determined by using Cartesian Coordinates, and the touch screen performs corresponding control actions according to the touch position.